Growing Pains
by MystiKoorime
Summary: A collection of moments in the day of the lives of Hiei, Botan and Kai. Love You More side fic.
1. Chapter 1

For the HB Shipper Week on Tumblr.

Today's prompt is: _AU_.

* * *

"I think it's time we sat down and gave Kai the talk," Botan announced suddenly.

Hiei pulled his gaze away from his phone, brow furrowed as he regarded his wife.

"Don't give me that look, mister, he's already fifteen years old," she said, amethyst eyes resting on him beseechingly. "We've avoided it for long enough."

His mouth drew into a firm line as he crossed his arms over his chest. While he usually had no trouble saying and doing what was necessary to raise their son, this was one subject that he was not entirely willing to breach. Botan continued to look at him in that soft and pleading way that she knew he had trouble saying no to and he found himself caving in. It wasn't as if she was suggesting something unreasonable. They would have to do this eventually and they may as well get it over with now.

It would not be so bad, he told himself. He would simply sit there and glare at Kai while Botan did all the talking. That should be enough to scare the boy away from all things sex for a few years, at the very least.

"Fine," he relented with a sigh.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad that we could come to this agreement," she chirped, clapping her hands together.

"Hn."

"Good luck, dear," she said, patting a hand against his chest. "And try not to be too blunt with him."

Hiei frowned as she returned her attention to the program she had been watching - another one of those depraved reality shows – and proceeded to make herself comfortable by settling into the couch.

"Woman," he gritted out irritably.

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied, turning to face him with rounded eyes and a forced look of innocence.

"Why does it sound like you won't be a part of this conversation?" he questioned.

Her expression turned sheepish as she looked up at him.

"…Because I won't?" she tried.

Crimson eyes narrowed.

"This was your idea in the first place. If anyone should tell him, it should be you," he countered.

"But you're his father - you can better relate to him," Botan reasoned. "And Kai may feel more comfortable talking to you about this sort of thing."

Once again, she was making some valid points.

"And if you do," she began, leaning close to him and whispering in his ear, "I'll make it worth your while."

Hiei could feel the outline of her body, smooth curves and all, as she stared up at him with those inviting eyes. She really was a devious one when she wanted to be.

"So," she pulled away and ran a finger down his tie. "What do you say?"

Hiei smirked.

"Hn, I suppose you leave me with no choice."

She smiled and brushed her lips against his. All of the of the day's tensions melted away instantly as he allowed her to lead the kiss, slow and soft and teasing. It was just starting to get somewhere when the door opened.

"I'm back," Kai announced, oblivious and unaware to what awaited him.

They both pulled away and turned to see the boy. He was dressed in his school uniform, backpack slung over one shoulder casually and earphones hanging around his neck. Luckily, his head was bowed slightly, eyes downcast as he kicked his shoes off.

"Welcome home, son," Botan said warmly, taking a stand and greeting him with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old," he said with a shrug, before matching her expression with a smile of his own. "What about you two?"

"Same old, same old," she returned lightly.

He grinned.

Botan sent Hiei a pointed look as she headed over to the kitchen and pretended to busy herself in there. Unbeknownst to Kai, she would probably be listening to every word that passed between them.

"Hey Dad." The boy dropped his bag on the floor and settled next to Hiei on the couch. He made a face upon seeing what was playing on the television, pointing a finger at it disgustedly. "Ugh, you were actually watching this?"

"Don't look at me; it was your deranged mother," he replied.

Purple eyes twinkled in amusement as he nudged him.

"I kinda think you like it, too."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hiei scoffed.

Kai laughed as he picked up the remote and flipped through the channels and Hiei took this opportunity to glance at the boy reflectively. Kai was nearly his height already, his features beginning to sharpen into a more mature look and body filling out with more muscle. Though he retained most of his personality, he had changed a bit, too. His curiosity, friendliness and knack for getting into mischief remained, but he had gained a maturity and sense of empathy that was beyond his years. Hiei supposed it really was time.

"Kai," he began.

"Hm?"

"There is something we need to talk about," Hiei stated.

The boy stopped paying attention to the television, turning to face Hiei with an expectant look.

"Yes?"

"At this age, you will have certain urges."

"...Huh?"

"Desires that weren't there before," Hiei continued.

"D-desires?" Kai echoed, his voice breaking slightly in his embarrassment. "W-what do you mean-?"

"I'm talking about sex," he revealed candidly.

Kai made a choked noise and immediately went pale. His features twisted into a pained look and Hiei almost felt bad for the boy. However, this was no time to be soft. Sharp gaze resting evenly on his son's widened purple eyes, Hiei continued.

"There are certain things you should know, such as the risks and repercussions. Pregnancy, sexually transmitted diseases and death are just a few," Hiei informed conversationally. "Protection doesn't always do its job. You're far too young to face the consequences and, as such, should be abstaining."

Kai threw his hands over his ears.

"Ugh, Dad, you're like, 3 years too late."

Hiei's eyes widened a fraction, before immediately narrowing.

"Have you-"

"No!" Kai exclaimed hurriedly, removing his hands to wave them in front of him defensively. "No! I didn't do any of... _that_. I just meant that I already learned about all of this in school, so you can save the lecture."

Hiei's expression fell, relief flooding him as he processed Kai's words.

"So you've heard this all before," he stated.

"Uh-huh."

"Then why did your meddling mother force me to tell it you again?"

"Because she likes torturing us?" Kai reasoned, his expression still pained.

He glanced over to the kitchen and frowned. Botan would delight in his suffering. Underneath those cheery smiles and bright expressions lay a sadistic streak that not many knew about.

"That woman is unbearable..." he sighed.

"You're the one who married her," Kai pointed out under his breath.

Hiei's gaze snapped back to meet Kai's and the boy straightened his posture.

"In any case, what I said still stands," Hiei resumed. "I have no intentions of becoming a grandparent at this age. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Kai said, his entire face flushed red.

"Use a condom, if you must."

Kai nodded shakily.

"R-right. Whatever you say. Can I go now?" he asked, looking as though he was one second away from internally combusting. "Please?"

"Yes."

Kai all but ran out of the living room, closing his door behind him and cranking up the volume to one of those loud songs he loved so much. He was definitely trying to erase the memories of the conversation they had just had and Hiei couldn't blame him. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Teenagers - they were far too dramatic.

Botan walked over to him, glancing at Kai's door, before regarding him with a knowing look.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked.

"It was mortifying."

She settled sideways into his lap, running her hands through his hair and easing away his tension.

"But it was necessary," she noted, pecking him on the cheek. "And now it's over."

Hiei's hand settled on the small of her back as he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

"You're in charge of the next embarrassing lecture," he muttered between kisses.

"I suppose that's only fair…" she agreed.

Hiei moved to deepen the kiss in the same moment that Kai's room door busted open.

"Hey, mom, can I—" the boy cut himself off abruptly, groaning in disgust. "Ugh... guys... c'mon... your room is literally just down the hall. Use it! Preferably when I'm not around."

The two pulled away just in time to see Kai's room door close once more. His music resumed at a much higher decibel than before and Hiei sighed. The boy really was too dramatic.

He leaned in to continue what they started, but Botan rested a hand on his chest to maintain some distance.

"I do believe we've scarred him enough for one day, wouldn't you say?"

Hiei frowned at the loss of contact, but relented.

"I suppose so."

She kissed him one more time and he took a moment to properly savor the softness of her lips and the way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. It was almost embarrassing how easily the woman had him wrapped around his finger, but he was not complaining. Eventually, she eventually broke away, winking at him playfully as she took a stand and sauntered off. If his eyes followed her until she was out of sight, no one but him would ever know.

Loosening his tie, he settled back into the couch and pulled out his phone. He had received a message from Kai. Raising a brow, he opened it.

'Are you guys done making out?' The boy had even attached one of those emoji faces to the message - one that accurately captured his disgust.

Hiei rolled his eyes and sent a quick reply.

Moments later, Kai's music ceased and the boy exited his room cautiously. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his parents were, in fact, separated and took up residence at the small kitchen table, chattering away eagerly with his mother about his day.

Crimson eyes rested on the two of them, his expression softening considerably.

Though he did not believe in luck, Hiei knew that he was fortunate to have those two in his life. Even if they did have a habit of forcing him into doing many unpleasant and becoming things, he would not change a single thing.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! There will be a part two tomorrow~


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, I'm not even sure what this, haha. Just a little glimpse into the Jaganshi household for Day 3 of the HB Week.

Prompt: Family

* * *

Botan's eyes landed on an old picture of Kai, her expression quickly turning wistful. Hiei followed her gaze, his eyes softening as he took in the sight of the smiling, lighthearted boy.

"I can't believe he's a teenager..." she lamented, pink lips drawn into a pout. "Pretty soon he'll finish high school and then move onto college!"

Hiei nodded in agreement. It was only natural that these things would occur. It wasn't as if Kai would remain a child forever.

Botan sniffled dramatically as she continued.

"Then he'll move out and start a family all his own and hardly visit us..." she foretold. "And we'll never see our baby again!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself..." Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm really not!" she protested. "Think of how quickly these past few years flew by. It'll only go by faster from here on out."

Hiei considered her words for a moment, before frowning.

"You could always keep him hostage forever," he suggested flatly. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about your _precious_ son abandoning you."

"Don't tempt me," she warned.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards slightly.

"Hey, mom, dad!" Kai peeked his head out of the room.

"Yes, hun?" Botan replied.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Kai asked. "There's this awesome new action-adventure that I've been dying to see."

Botan's brows lifted.

"I thought you were going with Amanuma and the others?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but I figured we could go instead," he said, gaze averted as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just the three of us."

Botan blinked, eyes widening hopefully.

"You mean, you actually want to spend time with your parents?"

"Bingo," he returned through a blush. "You win the prize."

Botan's entire expression lit up as she clapped her hands together.

"Well, then, count me in!"

They grinned at each other, before turning to face the raven-haired man who had yet to say a word.

"What about you, dad?" he asked, mauve eyes resting on him intently.

"So long as it isn't sentimental or romantic," Hiei relented.

Kai's face lit up in joy.

"Sweet. Just give me a minute to change," he said, before disappearing back into his room.

Hiei could hear the teen humming an upbeat tune from behind his closed door and something warmed in his chest. The way that Kai's entire countenance lifted when he agreed to his request reminded Hiei of their first year with him, back when everything touched the boy's heart and it took the barest minimum to make him happy. It seemed so long ago and yet, Hiei could remember it like it was yesterday.

Botan turned to face him, pink lips stretched into an excited smile and amethyst eyes twinkling.

"I can't believe he actually ditched his friends for us!" she whispered.

Hiei stared back at her evenly.

"Do you seriously not realize what today is?"

Her features pinched thoughtfully. He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as slowly, but surely, the realization dawned on her. She let out a small gasp, a mixture of emotions swimming in her bright eyes.

"I can't believe he remembered something like that," she breathed out.

"Not much has changed at all when it comes to how highly he regards the both of us," Hiei said.

Botan nodded, a smile on her face.

"I'm all set," Kai announced.

The teen grinned at them and, for a moment, Hiei saw a flash of the seven year old who always used to look at him that same way. He would be lying if he didn't acknowledge the slight twinge of nostalgia housed deep within his heart. Though time had flown by far too quickly for his liking, he knew one thing for sure: no matter old Kai had gotten, he would always remain that easily excitable, eager hearted young boy that barreled into his life and changed things for the better.

* * *

Kai stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed his parents outside. It was a cool and sunny day and he grinned up at the blue sky.

He wasn't sure if they remembered or not, but this was exactly eight years since the first time they all went to the movies together. It was one of his favorite memories, mostly because it was around the time when Hiei started to make more of an effort. It was the first time they felt like a family and from there on out, Kai had allowed himself to hope for all the things he had locked away in his young heart. He had eventually gotten everything he wished for - but it all stemmed from that day.

He still had the picture they had taken that night, but he would just about die of embarrassment if anyone ever knew that.

As they approached the car, he turned towards Hiei excitedly.

"Hey dad?"

Hiei turned to him, raising a brow.

"What is it?"

"Can I drive?"

Hiei's grip tightened on the keys subconsciously.

"Are you insane?"

"Aw, but Yusuke lets me drive his car all the time!" he pointed out. "He says I'm really good!"

"He does _what_ now?" Botan shrieked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Kai covered a hand with his mouth.

"Oops..."

Hiei's face darkened into a look that could only mean one thing.

"I'm going to kill him," he resolved.

As he stalked off in the direction of Yusuke's cart with Botan hot on his trail, Kai's features dropped in horror. Yusuke would never let him do anything cool again after today. Damn him and his blabbermouth!

"W-wait up!" Kai raced after them, hoping to do some damage control before they completely annihilated the unsuspecting chef.

His parents were insane.

But he really wouldn't change them for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

LonelyDreamer7 gave me a super cute prompt: HB + Preteen Kai (12 y.o.) + Breakfast and this is what happened...

* * *

Kai grinned to himself as he set the final bowl of steaming miso onto a fully loaded tray. Yusuke had been teaching him how to cook, giving him all sorts of tips to maximize taste and bring out the flavors from each ingredient with a precision that could only come from true mastery and talent. Despite the long hours, Yusuke's nearly military way of teaching and the mountains of mishaps, it was worth it in the end.

It was his parents' anniversary today and he was determined to surprise them with a tasty breakfast in bed. They'd done so much for him and given up so much for his sake. They changed their whole lives for him and it'd take a lifetime to pay them back for that, but he would never stop trying. So, the preteen went to bed suspiciously early the night before, set an alarm at an ungodly hour of the morning and dragged himself out of bed when the rest of his household was fast asleep. He maneuvered his way through the kitchen as quietly as possible and called on every bit of advice and instruction that Yusuke had bestowed upon him. By the time he was finished, the sun was beginning to rise and wash away the blue dawn. Early morning rays peeked through the kitchen window, casting a golden glow over the mess of pots, pans and cutlery scattered over every available surface. He had really done a number on the kitchen, but he would worry about that later.

The most important thing was that he had managed to prepare their favorites without screwing anything up. Lowering his purple-eyed gaze to the dishes below, he beamed with pride.

There was a perfectly stewed bowl of niku jaga for his dad and steamed fish for his mom, along white rice, miso soup and various side dishes. Everything was laid out in his mom's favorite dishes and set upon a lacquer tray. He spared a moment to take a few pictures at varying angles, before sending them along to both Yusuke and Amanuma.

"Alright, let's do this..." he said to himself as he lifted the tray table with careful hands and carried it down the hallway. The aroma wafted through the air and made his empty stomach grumble, but he could wait a little longer. He was too excited to see the looks on his parents' faces when they tasted his food. He was sure that they'd like it.

A few more steps and he made it to the end of the hall, all the while managing to keep the contents of the meals within their respective dishes. Their bedroom door was slightly ajar, making things much easier on the boy as he passed through.

"Good morning~" Kai sing-songed, nudging the door open with his foot. "I made your favorites— AH!"

He had expected to see the couple sound asleep, but the sight he was greeted with was a far cry from that. The two were tangled up in each other in a disgustingly heated lip lock and no one could fault him for the unmanly squeak that tumbled out of his lips.

"Kai!" Botan yelped, pushing Hiei off of her immediately, causing the raven-haired man to land on the floor with a thump and a curse.

Under any other circumstances, Kai would have erupted into a fit of laughter, but he was far too traumatized for any of that now.

"Honey," Botan began, amethyst eyes wide and cheeks inflamed. "W-we were just..."

Kai turned on his heels, all of the color drained from his face as he exited on hurried steps. He had no intentions of listening to any cringeworthy explanation - he already learned more than he needed to about the birds and the bees from school, thank you very much.

He dropped the tray down on the dining room table, unconcerned by the way the dishes clattered and the soup spilled over. Instead he focused on breathing in and out. In and out.

It was no big deal.

It was just a part of life.

He'd be fine.

He'd be okay.

Except that he wasn't fine. And he was nowhere near okay.

He kept seeing that horrible image every time he tried to blink it away. His poor, innocent eyes had been defiled in the worst of ways.

When he heard two sets of footsteps approaching, he continued his tactical retreat, heading straight for his room. The last thing he wanted to do was face his parents now.

"Baby, wait, nothing happened-" Botan tried to explain.

"Not yet, at least..." Hiei grumbled.

"You're not helping, Hiei!"

"That's because I wasn't trying to."

"Well, you could at least-"

Kai forced out a nervous laugh - one that would rival his mother's - as he tried to drown out the sound of the outside world. He did not want to hear about how close his parents were to doing the dreaded _horizontal tango_. Nope. Not at all.

"This was fun, but I think I'll be in my room until... oh, I don't know, _forever_!" Kai announced, the tips of his ears flushed red. He closed his door without another word and locked it with an audible click.

So much for a calm and peaceful morning.

* * *

Botan and Hiei stood outside of Kai's room, neither really knowing what to do. The bluette let out a deep sigh and she rubbed at her temples. They really needed to do something about that pesky, broken door of theirs.

"Kai, please come out," she urged, rapping her knuckles against the door once more.

"No..." Kai's reply was slightly muffled through the wall's barrier, but she could hear the embarrassment hot in his tone. "Just leave me here to wither away or be swallowed up by my mortification - whichever comes first!"

Botan frowned beneath furrowed blue brows.

"Well, that's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"I wonder where he could possibly get it from," Hiei pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

An offended gasp escaped her parted lips, but he kept his gaze on her, standing firm by his claim. He looked roguishly handsome in that moment: dark bangs falling slightly over his sharp, crimson eyes and mouth lifted into a knowing smirk. It was that same look that had gotten them into this mess to begin with. She told him that they should wait until Kai had left for school, but Hiei was insatiable and impatient and she caved easily under the heated weight of his gaze.

Curse her and her easily shaken resolve and curse Hiei and his effortlessly seductive ways. To make matters worse, he didn't seem to feel an ounce of remorse or discomfort over this whole thing. He was as stoic as ever. It just wasn't fair.

"I don't know how you can be so calm and unaffected right now, mister," she pouted miserably. "I feel awful... We probably scarred him for life."

"Kai will be fine," Hiei surmised, not a single line of worry on his features. "Just be thankful that he didn't walk in a few minutes later."

Botan blushed deeply, hands flying to her enflamed cheeks.

"That would have been horrible!"

"I know," he said lowly. His gaze flickered towards Kai's room for a brief moment. "We should leave him be; he will get over it eventually."

"But-"

He shook his head.

"You're only wasting your breath," he advised knowingly, having dealt with Kai's hormonal moods on more than one occasion. "Give the boy some space."

Botan's lips pursed into a frown. She glanced at their son's door for a little while longer before nodding in understanding.

"Alright, fine," she relented, trudging after her husband reluctantly. "Do you want some breakfast? Might as well eat now, since we're already up..."

Hiei paused in front of her, the ever present tension in his shoulders fading as he shook his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said.

"Huh?" she questioned. "Why not?"

When he failed to reply, Botan followed his gaze to the dining table.

"Oh my..." she trailed off, amethyst eyes lit up in pleasant surprise as she took in the spread of food laid out before them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kai quietly emerged from the safety of his bedroom. Backpack slung over one shoulder, unruly blue hair combed through, phone tucked into the pocket of his slacks and tie properly adjusted beneath the blazer of his school uniform, he traversed the thankfully empty hallway.

He would have slinked out of the house right then and there, but the sound of his mother's enthused voice stopped him in his tracks.

"This is delicious!"

Kai arched a curious brow as he paused and peered into the dining area. His parents were seated at the table, eating the dishes he had spent all morning preparing. They weren't spitting it out, nor were their faces scrunched up in disgust. They were eating slowly, appreciating the flavor and enjoying the various tastes, just like he knew they would.

"Who knew he could cook?" Botan mused, clearly impressed.

"He has been spending more time with Yusuke lately," Hiei mentioned. "I suppose this explains why."

"It's certainly paid off..." Botan commented. "This is really tasty!"

Hiei nodded his approval as he continued eating, his bowl of niku jaga nearly empty.

Kai grinned from ear to ear, pride swelling in his chest as he fished his phone out of his pocket and took a candid picture of scene. Purple eyes softened at the image staring back at him, his expression settling into something less prideful and more sincere now. Somewhere along the way, his mom's fingers had come to intertwine with his dad's and she had that misty look in her eyes. Kai couldn't make out what they were saying, but that was probably for the best. He didn't want to hear them being all mushy gushy towards each other, even if it was the perfect blackmail material against his dad.

He watched them for a bit longer, mouth pulled into a gentle smile and mauve eyes twinkling.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered quietly as he turned around and headed out.

He glanced down at the image on his phone once more, letting his eyes linger over the unbridled joy and love in his mom's gaze and the unguarded content in his dad's eyes.

Maybe all of his efforts weren't a complete and total waste after all.

* * *

Kai is still HB's biggest shipper, even if he doesn't like seeing skinship at this age. :)

Anyway, thanks for reading! Drop a review and I'll love ya eternally.


	4. Chapter 4

So, it looks like this fic will turn out to be a collection of random scenes featuring the Love You More characters. The timeline will be all over the place and Kai's age will vary from chapter to chapter.

* * *

Excerpt from Chapter 13 of Love You More:

 _He would never admit it to anyone else, but he had an increasingly difficult time saying no to the boy. Especially when they were alone. Luckily for him, Kai knew well enough not to repeat a word about the degrading things that Hiei had done simply because the boy had asked._

* * *

"Tada!" Kai sang as he brandished two foam swords. "Me and Botan play all the time."

"You attack the woman with that thing?" Hiei asked, raising a brow at him.

Kai's expression fell as he shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, it's just a game!" he explained. "You know… play fighting?"

Hiei frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as Kai tilted his head in curiosity. Kai's jaw dropped, eyes widening a bit as he stared back at the older man.

"You never play fought before?" he asked.

"No," Hiei replied. All his fighting was real and not some trivial pastime, but he didn't think it wise to tell his impressionable, seven-year old son that. "I can't say that I have."

"Really?" Kai asked, leaning back on the balls of his feet.

"Really."

"Then you've gotta try it," he urged, surging forward and crowding Hiei's space. The child had lost all concept of personal boundaries the moment he had learned to let his guard down around them. Oddly enough, Hiei couldn't find it within himself to mind. "It'll be a blast!"

"No-"

But Kai clearly wasn't listening. He pushed the second sword onto Hiei and the black-haired man uncrossed his arms and caught the poor excuse for a weapon out of habit.

"I'll be the hero," Kai said, before pointing a finger at Hiei. "And you can be the villain!"

"I refuse-"

"This'll be the final showdown!"

"It's not-"

"The battle that decides the fate of the world!"

"Kai," Hiei cut in firmly, his voice loud enough to cut through his son's enthusiasm. He continued, his tone tempered, "I'm not playing this silly game."

"Not even just one round?"

"No. I have no interest in such activities."

"How lame," Kai complained, before realizing his blunder with wide eyes. "Er, I mean… um…"

"Don't bother backpedaling," Hiei interrupted. "That won't change my mind."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that Hiei."

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the boy.

"Don't be like _what_?"

"You know… a wet blanket!"

"Name calling will get you nowhere."

"Please!" he whined, clasping his hands together for good measure.

"Insistent pestering won't do it, either."

Kai looked up at him with rounded eyes and a pouty frown, silently pleading for the man to bend to his will. That wounded puppy look might have worked on Botan, but Hiei found it easy to resist the boy's silent pleading. Crimson met mauve, hard and unyielding, until Kai's gaze fell away and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," he relented dejectedly, bowing his head in defeat. "I'll just… go play by myself…"

Hiei watched him trudge towards his room, the tip of his sword dragging against the hardwood floor as he retreated. It was a pitiful sight, but even worse was the way that Hiei's usually unbreakable resolve crumbled into dust and left him with nothing but a slight pang in his chest. He swallowed back the curse that was on his lips, instead letting out a deep sigh. He was becoming far too softhearted.

"One round," he gritted out.

Kai stopped in his tracks, shoulders lifting as he turned to face Hiei slowly.

"You mean it?" he asked, a slow smile stretching out on his face.

Hiei nodded wordlessly and Kai bounded back to his side, grabbing his hand in all of his excitement. The child was practically beaming, and the look of elation on the boy's face almost worth the last bit of his pride he had relinquished upon agreeing to play the foolish game.

"You're the best, Hiei!" he exclaimed.

Hiei quelled the sentimental cord that had been struck from within, keeping his expression level.

"What are the rules?" he asked instead.

"First to ten hits wins," Kai instructed as he released his hand and pointed his sword at Hiei challengingly. "Can you handle that?"

Hiei didn't know where the boy got his slightly cocky nature from, but he was not opposed to knocking him down a peg or two.

"Let's just get this over with," he replied, his grip tightening on the handle of his weapon.

"Okay!" Kai agreed, moving into position and raising his sword.

And, without further preamble, Kai charged forward. He swung quickly and Hiei was bit surprised at the speed required to parry each blow. Kai was fast and unrelenting and - not for the first time - Hiei considered enrolling him in some form of martial arts. It had undoubtedly helped him channel his anger in his teenage years and it would certainly bring some well-needed regimen to Kai's life as well.

The opposing sword suddenly struck his arm, shifting his attention and forcing him to focus on the task at hand. He would talk to Botan about signing the boy up for classes later, for now, he had a faux battle to win.

Kai was eager to claim the victory, jumping up on furniture and going for cheap shots, but Hiei had no intentions of going down easily. He was swifter and his reflexes were sharper and Kai's boundless energy was no match against his many years of experience. In the end, Hiei landed his tenth hit only after Kai had managed to get his third.

"Ugh, you got me..." Kai wailed, clutching his side and dropping to his knees. "It's... all... over."

Hiei watched the boy fall over noisily and raised a dark brow at his sprawled limbs.

"Is being overly dramatic a part of this ridiculous game?" he asked.

Kai rolled over onto his back and grinned up at Hiei from under powder blue bangs.

"Yup! It's all part of the fun!"

"Hn."

"Botan does it, too," he mentioned, still looking up at Hiei with a smile the man did not think he deserved. "She really gets into character and plays the best villain."

He tried to imagine the blue-haired, cheery woman taking on the menacing role of an antagonist and shook his head.

"...I find that hard to believe."

"It's true!" Kai said as he stood to his feet. "She even does the evil laugh and everything."

"Evil laugh?" he repeated in confusion.

"You know…" Kai trailed off, before throwing his head back and bellowing in an unnaturally deep voice: "Muahaha!"

Hiei's brow furrowed, but he said nothing. Their child was so peculiar and he had Botan to blame for that.

"I'm not as good at it as Botan is," Kai said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's why I always play the hero."

As the boy glanced away, trying his best to hide the blush on his cheeks, Hiei's expression softened. He supposed there were worse things in the world than being a little peculiar.

"Anyway, you ready for round two?" Kai asked, raising his sword once more. "I think it's time for the hero's comeback!"

Hiei had never agreed to participate in a second round, and he was positive that Kai knew that, but the hopeful grin etched into his son's features was making it hard to decline. He resigned himself to his fate, features hardening as he resolved to at least make this a learning experience.

"Aim for at least five hits this time," Hiei instructed. "If you manage to do that much, then perhaps I will consider a third round."

Kai nodded eagerly, the corner of his lips edging into a familiar smirk as determination shone bright in his purple eyes.

"You're going down this time, villain!"

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "You can try."

If Hiei went easier on the boy this time around, Kai was none the wiser.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Also, check out the beautiful cover art, done by Line Sagittarius! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Just a silly little scene inspired by a chat with Just2DreamofYou. Takes place shortly after LYM's ending.

Side note: Hiei likes to blame all of Kai's dramatics on Botan, as if that boy didn't inherit some of it from him. But we all know the truth. :P

* * *

"Can we go out to eat today?"

Hiei's fingers halted over his laptop keys as he glanced over at his son. Kai sat cross-legged on the adjacent chair, eyes reduced to two half moons and mouth stretched into a hopeful grin. He had been waiting on Botan's return, but it was getting late and it seemed as though she was still tied up at her meeting with her editor. He wasn't too fond of eating out, but he supposed he could give in this time.

"Fine," he agreed, his own hunger becoming more apparent the longer he thought about it.

"Woohoo!" Kai exclaimed as he jumped off of the couch with an exuberant air.

Hiei remained silent as he took a stand, his expression betraying none of the warmth he felt inside as Kai beamed up at him in that bright and adoring manner.

"We should get-"

"-Monjayaki," Hiei decided firmly.

Kai's expression promptly fell as his features twisted into a look of disgust.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked.

"I don't like monja..." he replied, nose crinkling in distaste. "Can't we have okonomiyaki instead?"

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, a frown furrowing his dark brows.

"Monjayaki is the superior choice," he stated.

"No way," Kai argued with a shake of his head. "It looks weird and tastes even weirder."

"You must have had a bad serving," Hiei insisted. "It's leagues better than okonomiyaki."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It-" Hiei paused when he realized that he was arguing with an eight year old. He hardened his expression into a look that brokered no arguments as he regarded the boy. "Kai. This isn't up for discussion."

"But dad," he whined, hands balled into fists as he huffed. "I don't want monja!"

"And I refuse to go all over town. Either we agree on one option or we stay in and suffer through your mother's left over attempt at natto."

Kai paled as his gaze flitted to the fridge. Though Botan had tried her best, her version of natto fell flat and was a far cry from what it was supposed to taste like. Neither Hiei nor Kai bothered to admit that to her, instead choosing to pack it away and "save" it for later. Kai bit his bottom lip as the crease in his powder blue brows deepened. It was obvious that he was mentally weighing his options carefully in an effort to deduce the lesser of two evils and eventually, he looked up at Hiei with desperation shining in his eyes.

"Please don't make me eat monja," Kai pleaded, hands clasped in front of him. "Or natto."

Hiei paused in an uncharacteristic show of hesitation. The boy had pulled those puppy dog eyes on him: mauve orbs rounded pitifully and lips pulled into a pout. While it normally had no affect on the stoic man, there was something about that expression today that chipped at his will and he had a feeling that Kai knew exactly what he was doing. Hiei could hardly believe that his only son - his flesh and blood and the one he would willingly die for - was betraying him so.

"Please dad," he tried. "Don't do this to me."

When Kai's bottom lip quivered, Hiei's resolve effectively shattered.

"Fine..." he relented through a low grumble as he glanced away. "You can have your okonomiyaki."

Kai jumped up and threw his arms around his middle.

"Yes! You're the best!"

Hiei's irritation melted as Kai continued to squeeze the life out of him and issue more appreciative praises. While he was a little more than bitter over the fact that his son did not share his preference for the underrated dish, he also understood that Kai was still young and there was plenty of time for him to see the appeal in monjayaki eventually.

Hiei ruffled a hand through the boy's unruly hair in a placating manner before Kai pulled away.

"I'll go change," he said excitedly. "I'll be ready in a jiffy!"

Hiei nodded in response, watching as Kai turned around. The boy made it all of four paces away, before the sound of the door opening caught both of their attentions.

"I'm back!" Botan announced cheerily as she entered the apartment and toed off her boots.

"Mom! Welcome home!" Kai greeted as he bounded over to her.

She wrapped the boy up in a warm hug and then greeted Hiei with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So, how are my two favorite boys?" she asked.

"Hungry!" Kai replied. "We were just going out for dinner."

Botan smiled.

"Looks like I came right on time, then!" she said, lifting up the takeout bags.

"Are those for us?" Kai asked, perking up at the promise of food.

"Bingo!" she confirmed, sparing a moment to send a flirty wink Hiei's way. "It's something that we'll all be sure to enjoy."

He raised a dark brow, watching with anticipation as she pulled out a familiar dish.

"Tada!" she revealed proudly. "Good old monjayaki!"

Hiei ignored the downright weak and sentimental flutter than ran through his chest as Botan grinned at him.

"I had a feeling a certain someone might be craving it," she said knowingly.

"I knew I loved you for a reason, woman," he returned through a smirk.

Her responding laughter was light and melodic, but the moment was quickly dispelled by a sharp cry.

"No! Not monja!"

Amethyst eyes widened in alarm as they both watched their overdramatic son flop down onto the couch in defeat.

"Um... did I do something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head in uncertainty.

Hiei shook his head. Monjayaki was an acquired taste and the more they exposed him to the dish, the more he would grow to like it. At least that's what he told himself as Kai continued to sulk and pout to himself.

"Ignore him," he advised, guiding Botan away before Kai had a chance to employ that 'wounded puppy' look on either one of them. "He will join us when he is ready."

"If you say so..."

* * *

Kai ended up sending an S.O.S to Yusuke, who was more than happy to deliver a delicious dinner to his favorite customer.

Hiei was pissed.

Kai was smug.

Botan didn't see the big deal, but had long since learned that there was no use in trying to make sense of the dramatic happenings between the two most important people in her life.

* * *

:) Hope you guys enjoyed this crack.


	6. Chapter 6

This installment takes place a few months after the last chapter of LYM and served as the following prompts (because I'm lazy and couldn't find the time to write for Day 5):

Day 3: Photograph & past

Day 5: AU

* * *

"Mom! Where're the batteries?"

"They should be in the closet, hon."

Kai rummaged through the closet with little success, knocking over a pile of books, knickknacks and other miscellaneous items in the process. As he attempted to rearrange them, mauve eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar album. Picking it up curiously, he turned the book over to its front. His curiosity tempted him to dive into its contents, but he decided against it in the end. Tucking the album under his arm, he closed the closet door with his free hand and bounded towards the living room. The boy raced past colorful Christmas decorations and winter frosted windows, before eventually skidding to a halt in the living room.

The television was on, playing one of those game shows that he and his mother loved so much. Botan sat curled up comfortably on the couch, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket with two steaming mugs of cocoa set on the coffee table before her.

"Hey mom?" Kai started, drawing her attention away from the program and towards him. "I found this in the closet and I was wondering—"

Botan's expression lit up as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh my!" she cut him off with an excitement that was infectious. "That's the album I started when I moved back to Tokyo. I thought I'd lost it!"

"It was buried in the closet," he informed sheepishly.

"I really should get around to organizing it some day..." she considered, before shaking her head and grinning at him. "But for now, how about you and I take a walk down memory lane?"

Kai matched her bright expression, nodding eagerly. He plopped down beside Botan and settled against her warmth as she draped an arm around his shoulders. Setting the album on his lap, he flipped it over and lifted the back cover.

"...Why are we starting from the back end?" Botan asked.

"Amanuma says it's fun to do things the other way around sometimes," he explained, as though he was revealing some grand secret to her.

"Alright," she agreed with an easy shrug. "Backwards it is!"

Kai was surprised to find that a majority of the photographs featured him and all of the memories he held dear.

Purple eyes softened as they fell upon the pictures from his birthday a few months ago. Then the first festival they attended together. Koenma's wedding. Their weekend at the beach. And the recollections continued on and on.

He remembered them all so fondly. He didn't forget a single thing.

They continued to reminisce and chuckle over past stories until they eventually reached the beginning of the album. Most of images were now reduced to moments of Botan and the gang at the bar, but there was one in particular that caught his eye.

It was a selfie of his parents. They were standing outside, though his dad didn't look too thrilled.

"What's this one from?" he inquired, index finger pressed against the plastic covering of the photo.

"Oh my... I nearly forgot all about this day. It was right before I met you."

Blue brows rounded, his interest piqued.

"Really?"

"Yessir! In fact, I had just met your father the night before. I quite literally ran into him, drink and all. He certainly wasn't too happy with me at the time..."

Kai frowned when he thought back on how things used to be. In that first month, he really couldn't figure his dad out at all. He was so closed off and unreachable. So cold and unapproachable. Even worse, he and his mom barely got along. They tried to hide it from him, but he wasn't blind.

"Oh, don't pout." Botan poked the corner of his mouth gently. "This story has a happy ending."

He blinked up at her, surprised by the bright expression on her face.

"It does?"

"Yup!" she reassured. "Now, where was I?"

"You ran right into dad..."

"Right! Let's just say it wasn't a stellar first impression. Anyway, I was determined to make it up to him the very next day..."

— _9 months ago_ —

Botan sat at the end of the booth, listening with a smile as Kuwabara flirted with Yukina. He had always been in touch with his feelings, his emotions conveyed louder than most, and Botan loved that about him. Yukina was a bit harder to read, but it seemed as though she was receptive to his unabashed affections. Beside them sat Shizuru, who was too busy firing off emails on her phone to pay attention to much else, while Yusuke and Kurama chatted amicably on her opposite side. The only one missing from their little group was Hiei.

Amethyst eyes trailed to the door at the front entrance as she tapped her fingers impatiently against her glass. She was determined to make amends with the stoic man after their unfortunate run in last night - even going as far as getting his suit jacket dry cleaned. It was a little pricey, but she figured it was a small price to pay to fix her blunder.

She glanced back to ensure that the suit jacket was still hanging safely behind the back of their booth, free from any other unfortunate mishaps. It was still every bet as clean and pressed as it was when she brought it in an hour ago and she was hoping it would remain that way.

"Hey our favorite workaholic is here!" Yusuke announced.

Botan lit up as she looked over to the entrance and spotted dark hair and red eyes. Hiei's expression wasn't exactly pleasant as he made his way inside, but she supposed that was just the natural set of his features. He stopped at the bar first, ordering a drink from Chuu and sliding a few bills over the counter. This seemed like as good a time as any, so she slid out from the booth, carefully retrieved his jacket and moseyed over to the bar.

"Hello Hiei."

"..."

He failed to respond, not even deigning to look her way. Botan suppressed her budding irritation behind a bright smile.

"I thought I should return this to you," she said, raising her voice so he could clearly hear her over the cacophony of sounds enveloping them.

Hiei looked down at the article of clothing, then back up at her.

"...You left it at the bar last night," she continued, feeling a little unsure and uncertain under the piercing look of his gaze.

"I don't need it."

"But it's yours."

"And I left it behind for a reason."

"You left it behind on purpose?"

"Clearly."

"Well that's pretty wasteful of you," she admonished lightly. "But it's perfectly fine now, see? I even got it dry cleaned and everything."

She held the material out in front of him, showing it off with a smile. Hiei remained unimpressed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did."

"It was unnecessary."

"It was completely necessary!" Botan argued, before sighing and tempering her frustration. "This is silly, will you please just take it back?"

She pushed the suit onto him and he frowned as he returned the gesture. Their actions soon turned into a reverse tug of war as they argued back and forth.

"I don't need you doing me any favors, woman," Hiei gritted.

"It's not a favor when I'm righting my wrong," Botan countered.

"The only thing I want from you is for you to leave me be."

"Why must you be so difficult!" she exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm not backing down. I didn't go through all of the trouble of getting it cleaned for you to not accept it. This is a perfectly good blazer, and you shouldn't let it go to waste because of your stubborn pride."

Crimson eyes narrowed.

"Don't lecture me."

"Then don't act like a child!"

Yusuke cleared his throat pointedly.

"Hey if you two want to hold hands and not get teased over it, you might wanna be less vocal about it," he said.

Botan looked down to see that their fingers were brushing as they continued to push the item back and forth between themselves. She let out an embarrassed squeak and immediately pulled away in the same exactly instant that he did, causing the article to fall to the floor. She frowned as Hiei reached over her to retrieve his drink and then stomped away without so much as a second glance.

"Here you go," Yusuke said, handing the jacket over to her.

Botan dusted the dark material off with a sigh, finding little consolation in the fact that it remained in decent condition after all of their manhandling.

"What is his problem?"

"Hiei's odd like that," Yusuke supplied. "He doesn't like handouts. And he doesn't understand the concept of favors, either."

"What a cold hearted man."

"Eh, you get used to it."

She pouted as he led her back to their booth. As she slid inside and reclaimed her spot, she decided not to waste any more effort on Hiei. There was little point in trying again and her patience with him had stretched beyond its limit.

The hours that followed passed by like minutes as Botan took the opportunity to know Yukina and Kurama better. They were both extremely easy to talk to and polite to boot. She was glad Yusuke introduced them and the more time she spent with the group, the better she began to feel about her decision to move back to Tokyo. Even if she didn't have a job, yet, at least she had friends. At least she wasn't completely alone.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night, guys," Kuwabara announced, pulling her from her musings.

"Yeah, I've got an early meeting tomorrow," Shizuru said.

"As do I," Kurama revealed.

Botan nodded her assent. She wanted to get a head start on the job hunt as well.

"Alright. Same time, same place tomorrow, then," Yusuke decided.

They all knew it was best not to argue with him, so there were no objections as they collected their belongings and took a stand. Botan glanced down at the suit jacket, hanging off of the backrest. She could leave it here in the hopes that someone else forced Hiei to take it, but this was her battle and she wasn't backing down. She would take it home for now and pester him some other time about it. Kurama bid his farewell first and then went ahead to settle the tab. Those remaining exchanged quick goodbyes, before splitting up and heading their separate ways.

As Botan stepped out into the cold night air, she hugged the jacket to her chest, took in a deep breath and released it with a smile. She was feeling surprisingly optimistic about her future and she trudged on ahead with an extra pep to her step.

The street lamps were on, casting fluorescent light and shadows on the sidewalk as she made her way down the familiar streets. The sound of footsteps nearing caused her to turn around, immediately on guard. Her brows furrowed when she realized exactly who was trailing a few feet after her.

"Are you following me?" Botan asked incredulously.

Hiei scoffed, crimson eyes narrowing at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, woman."

"Then why are you walking this way?"

"Because I live in this direction."

"Oh," she deflated sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hn."

He continued walking onwards and she did the same. They were side by side now, the silence nearly stifling. Botan's eyes darted down to the black fabric in her hands before glimpsing at the unreadable man beside her. She didn't understand why he was so harsh and forgiving when it came to her. They barely knew each other. At the very least, he could have shown her some courtesy or respect. But it seemed as though even that was too much for his cold heart. She tore her gaze away from him, intent on pushing all thoughts of the rude and callous man from her mind, when he did something that surprised them both.

He held his arm out in front of her, palm upturned and lips pressed into a tight line. The motion stopped her in her tracks.

"What...?" she trailed off, finding herself at a complete loss for words.

"I'd rather not repeat the events of today, especially if you intend on pouting about it at every turn," he explained, glancing down at the dark material clutched between her crossed arms.

Botan followed his gaze, the realization dawning on her slowly and curling the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Glad we could finally see eye to eye," she said as she handed it over.

He grunted noncommittally, their fingers brushing together just slightly so during the exchange.

It wasn't exactly a grand gesture, but it was a start. And that was all she could ask for.

As they carried on silently, her good mood dampened when she realized just how biting the cold air was without Hiei's jacket as a barrier. She hugged her arms around herself, suppressing a shiver. Perhaps she should have worn heavier clothes. The temperature dropped drastically once the sun had set and her thin cardigan wasn't cutting it.

Then, just like before, Hiei did something that surprised her again. The bunched up fabric of his jacket was once again pressed against her arms.

"Take it," he said.

"But-"

"I don't need it," he maintained, averting his gaze. "Clearly you do."

The bluette hesitated. After going through all that trouble to, it seemed a little counterproductive to take accept his offer now.

"Just wear it, woman," he urged impatiently, sharp gaze resting on her once more. "You can give it back to me another time."

There was something compelling in his eyes and in the peculiar way his tone softened at the end. She found herself nodding and slipping her arms through the oversized sleeves, wrapping the suit around herself tightly. Warmth ran through her instantly, a grateful smile stretching over her face.

Her steps were light beside his now that the awkward atmosphere between them was dispelled. The gap between them didn't seem so far away anymore. The chilling aura that surrounded him seemed to dissipate. When they came across the convenience store, Botan almost didn't want to part. But there was no sense in delaying the inevitable or pushing her luck. She turned to Hiei with a smile.

"I've got to pick up a few things before heading home," she announced. "So, I suppose this is where we say our goodbyes."

Hiei remained where he was, clearly caught between some internal conflict.

"I live just around the corner, so I'll be fine," she reassured. "You should head home. Unlike me, you've got work in the morning."

He nodded wordlessly.

"Well… good night."

"Hn."

She watched him begin to walk away, when a thought occurred to her. It would be a shame to let the moment go without any documentation.

"Hiei, wait!"

He halted in his tracks, looking back at her expectantly. In a few short steps she was beside him again, standing a little closer than he probably would have liked.

"For posterity's sake," she explained, whipping her phone out and angling it above them. "Say cheese!"

* * *

— _Present_ _Day_ —

Kai laughed.

"He looks so mad!"

"He was. I practically had to run back to the convenience store to avoid his glare," Botan recalled.

"Do you still have his jacket?"

"You know... I think I do," she mused with a smile. "It was the first time I thought that your father was more than what he pretended to be. You felt it, too, didn't you?"

Kai nodded. Botan ran a hand through his hair, smiling at him fondly.

"He's changed a lot from back then, huh?"

"Yeah."

Just then the sound of the door unlocking and opening pulled their attentions. Hiei stood in the threshold, powdery snow dusting over his dark hair and clothes as he kicked off his boots. The two exchanged mischievous grins before jumping up from the couch and bounding over to the unsuspecting man.

"Hiei!"

"Dad!"

They both latched onto either side of him. Hiei didn't stiffen or tense up like he normally did. He'd stopped doing that a long, long time ago.

"What's gotten into you two?" he asked.

"Nothing," Botan sing-songed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"We just love you," Kai said earnestly.

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to say it back?" she teased expectantly. "Don't you love us, too?"

"Against my better judgment," he replied flatly.

Kai snickered as he hugged him tighter.

Their start might have been rockier than most, but Kai was glad that they made it through. He was so happy that everything turned out okay in the end.

* * *

There ya have it! :) Drop a review and make my day~


End file.
